


Highway to Heaven

by red_feb02



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_feb02/pseuds/red_feb02
Summary: 希望我喜歡的人都可以上天堂
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 2





	Highway to Heaven

偏僻的公路什麼都沒有。  
拋錨的車、剩下機械語音答覆的保險公司、無法立即提供幫助的道路求援以及連不上的網路就是所有。  
探查完車況的徐煐淏坐回駕駛座，「看來我們得在車上過夜了。」  
  
車子停在公路旁的一塊水泥空地，周邊能見到的只有一條漫無止盡的道路和荒野，深夜見不到半輛來車，以往遇到這種困在荒郊野嶺的情況自己肯定很慌張的，但和徐煐淏交往以後漸漸受到改變，能平心靜氣地待著，甚至享受這彷彿全世界只剩下他們的孤獨感。  
他們將座椅椅背調低，側著身面對彼此進行睡前Talk，那是他們的習慣。而下午金道英睡著了，導致現在沒什麼睏意，徐煐淏講得很起勁，他們總是有說不完的話題。  
金道英心不在焉地回應，甚至聽不進徐煐淏任何話語。看著他不停閉合又分離的唇瓣，上下滾動的喉結一直撩撥自己的心，支起身，貼上去。  
  
金道英捧著對方的臉，覆上自己的唇，徐煐淏沒來得及反應，任由他啃咬著，唇齒交纏的空隙，唾液自徐煐淏嘴角滑下，分不清是誰的。  
主控權掌握在金道英上，徐煐淏還為了方才的親吻喘息，他已伸手解開對方的皮帶。徐煐淏擋下他的手，「道英，車上沒有保險套跟潤滑。」  
「但是我想做。」很想做，潤滑不夠可能會受傷、沒好好清理可能會肚子疼，還有汗水的黏膩感會持續到白天，他知道，還是很想做，和徐煐淏。金道英沒有如此渴求過肌膚之親，而不解風情從來與徐煐淏無關，「那我先幫你。」  
徐煐淏讓他褪下長褲，伏下身舔舐尚未完全甦醒的性器，不時偏過頭吸吮囊袋。即將到達頂點他把徐煐淏拉起身，改讓對方的手覆著自己的下身上下套弄，在熱吻中綻放出點點白液。  
金道英趴跪著含住徐煐淏的性器，他口中努力吞吐，對方的手也就著剛射出的精液在自己體內做著擴張，增加到三指時他對徐煐淏說可以了，便跨到駕駛座上，扶著徐煐淏的陰莖對上穴口，一點一點地吃進去，徐煐淏看不見金道英現下的表情，但從撐在自己膝蓋的雙手連指頭都在用力，能想像到他皺起的眉頭。  
看著那緊緻的後穴被自己撐大，徐煐淏忍下想將他一按到底的衝動。金道英緩慢進出直到適應了大小才坐下，發出了一聲輕吟，全都塞進去果然有些勉強，後方的人貼上他，右手抓著下巴讓他回頭接吻。  
  
沒有足夠的擴張徐煐淏怕他受傷，讓金道英先主導，翹著臀深淺抽插，他總是沒有到最深處，但畫面感更為淫穢，徐煐淏伸入他寬鬆的棉衣，捏上乳尖。金道英叫了一聲，愉悅和羞恥交織，哥、不行。  
徐煐淏的手探進他口腔打斷他說話，金道英含著手指有種上下都被侵犯的錯覺，另一隻手仍玩弄著胸口，三方的快感讓他腿使不上力，跌回徐煐淏懷裡。  
徐煐淏看出他累了，讓他躺在椅座上重新插入，剛才最後的深入倆人都差點控制不住，徐煐淏便順勢加速挺進，面對面的姿勢金道英羞得遮住臉，「我想看看你。」徐煐淏拉開他的手，說他發紅的眼睛漂亮，說他咬腫的嘴唇漂亮，說他迷茫的表情漂亮。  
高潮前的攻勢總是最為猛烈，金道英懷疑自己會被撞壞，但他在意半開的車窗，克制著不喊出聲。射出前徐煐淏提早抽離了，他起身接下那本該噴發在他身體裡的東西，半開的嘴滿是精液，徐煐淏伸手讓他吐出來他卻一口吞下還張嘴展示給對方檢查，驕傲的神情被徐煐淏揑了臉頰。  
  
氣氛延續了下一次性愛，金道英曲著四肢被徐煐淏進入，做愛是人類的本能，這樣的姿勢總讓金道英有種動物的錯覺，當代文明毫無意義，他只想沉溺於此，於是迎合著徐煐淏的頻率送上自己。  
被衣服遮擋住的金道英的腰很纖細，性器挺入時還會凹陷，徐煐淏讓他咬著衣服下擺，欣賞身下人被抽插的變化。金道英注意到徐煐淏的分心回頭喊他煐淏，濕漉漉的眼畔過於誘人，徐煐淏抓著腰側大力進出，金道英也忍不住呻吟，合著肉體的拍打聲成為淫糜的樂曲。  
金道英說想抱著做，徐煐淏不讓他脫掉上衣，說著「這裡有風會著涼」的人卻只剩下拉鍊大開的牛仔褲。騎乘式能讓勃發之物進到最深處，金道英隨著徐煐淏雙手的控制深入淺出，徐煐淏感受到他穴肉的緊繃時便支出一手幫他前端撫慰。金道英仰起頭迎接快感，徐煐淏偏頭去輕咬他的喉結，精水散在倆人腹上。  
金道英的吻落在徐煐淏的耳旁，那是對方的敏感點，果不其然聽見對方的粗喘。剛射完還繼續抽插是有點難受，但讓愛人同樣享受愉悅感的想法使金道英更賣力地配合徐煐淏的頂弄，想把陰囊也一起納入穴中。  
當徐煐淏讓金道英坐上來一點時他就理解對方想拔出射在體外，因為怕射進身體讓他鬧肚子，但金道英理智線早已斷裂，只要是徐煐淏的一切都是他的。  
哥，給我。金道英哀求著，霸道地夾著腿不讓對方離開，徐煐淏也沒了忍耐力，大手包覆兩片臀瓣，衝撞他的後穴，金道英只能依循本能尋找徐煐淏的嘴唇，又親又吸，把對方吻到缺氧直到熱液射入。

金道英趴在徐煐淏身上抽蓄，待高潮餘韻散去，他抬起身子讓性器退出，過度的情愛讓他雙腿顫抖，白濁液體滴落在徐煐淏腿根，金道英又再次坐回對方身上。  
徐煐淏坐起身，將他臉邊被汗水貼著的髮絲順乾淨，問要不要先幫他清理，金道英說不要，把臉上的手拿下扣進自己指間。  
累了嗎？身下人笑著問他，金道英只發出一個意味不明的單音便縮進徐煐淏懷裡，對方也回應他的舉動擁著他，輕輕地躺回椅背。徐煐淏一下下的拍撫，平復金道英的氣息。  
  
他們用互相的母語說著愛，他們用身體交換愛意，好似這荒蕪大地是被他們包覆，容不下其他人。  
偏僻的公路什麼都沒有，但能帶你到達天堂。


End file.
